ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun at the Gate: Spar Itsy vs. Haru
Itsy's sneek Attack on Ink ItsumoAi: -Itsy would giggle hiding in the corner of the compound that houses the gate. The snow falling down all around her she would smile her blue eyes glistening with mischief in them knowing that she could die in the near future but she didn’t care much. Itsy would bend down and gather up a handful of snow and packs it together in a tight ball. With the ball in hand itsy would stand up and lift her arm summoning some of her chakra into her hand she would pull her arm backwards and snap her are forward releasing the snowball and sending it flying towards Ink then takes off running in the other direction- TakedaInkroe: -I turned my head, looking to Itsy as she bolted away from the depths of a corner of the compound, watcing her intently as she sprints at which point I find myself struck in the side of the face by a ball of snow.. how I hated having one eye.. and a large blindspot.- ItsumoAi: -Glancing over her shoulder Itsy would see the snowball hit Ink in the face and her blue eyes would go wide she would stop and turn around in shock as she didn’t see him move from his seat she would smile but not let her guard down just in case she got in trouble- TakedaInkroe: -I looked down at the ruined snowball which had fell apart after making contact with my face and left my skin cold.. the mask on my face wet from the snow.. yet unshockingly thanks to the years of training in microfractures and punishing hits to my body I felt no pain from this blow.. I tilted my neck and head a large crack of my neck loosening- "Nice throw." -I said loudly, knowing that had it been a kunai, and I a target.. I would be dead.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile surprised as she hear him Speak she had gotten good at throwing Kunai but would never turn them on another person in Yonshi especially the Kage. Speaking she would say- “Thank You” –in her normal soft spoken voice though she was still in shock that she had actually made the hit in the first place as she started to walk towards the gate her hands would now feel the cold from the snow she had gathered in them she put them in her pockets- Enter Haru and Spar Begins SenjuHaru: -The soft rymthic pattern of crunching snow could be heard as Haru walked towards the gates, it now covered in a thick blanket of snow. Haru left his house with his normal yonshi uniform, along with the blue scarf he often wore around his face, nose down, covering the bottom half of his face, The blunt bokken resting on his back. The bitter cold, something haru had a disliking to, his hand's balled away into his pocket's, keeping his hadns warm and his face was buried farther down in the scar to keep the cold winds off his face. He wasn't really looking forward to fighting today, all it is is more violence, but eh, i guess that's the ninja world either way. He looked around, his presence was sure known, waiting for his sparing partner to either attack, or come up to him.-"So we gonna do this or what?" -his teeth chattering from the cold when he rested it- ItsumoAi: -Itsy was dressed warm her hands in her pockets she had walked towards the gate after her snowball attack and she would smile hearing Haru enter the gate area she would look to him like he was expecting something. Itsy shook her head and laughed as she looked to the Kage then to Haru- “going to do what?” –she asked she had not been told anything no one had said anything since her and the kage last spoke and they were the only two present at the gate so far. Itsy blue eyes scanned Haru itsy had heard so far that he was good but she wanted to see him in action and hoped he would challenge her to a spar just so she could test him out for herself.- TakedaInkroe: -I raised my arm up- "Spar!" SenjuHaru: -Haru's eye's scanned over the girl, apparently she hasn't been informed about the spar that they were suppost to have, and haru wasn't gonna inform her if she didn't know already. He turned to face the entrance, he dam sure wasn't gonna stand out it this cold waiting for her to be told about their suppost-to-be fight. He tucked his hands farther into his pocket's and began to walk towards the exit, parting his lips to say a soft "Have a good day" before cut off by inkroe, the kage, telling them to spar. He sighed, the cloud of "Smoke" commonly associated with the cold air shot out. He slowly turned around to face Itsy, his light blue eye's locking onto her's-"i guess so.. The first move is all yours ma'am"- ItsumoAi: -A bright smile spread across Itsy’s face as she heard the words Spar be told to her and she took her hands out of her pockets and fall to the side of her leg her left hand brushing slightly against the 10 Kunai strapped to her upper thigh. Her normally bright blue eyes would go dark as she walked forward slightly but still leaving at least 5 foot of space between her and Haru. Itsy would stop and plant her feet into the ground where she stood tilting her head at the boy she was facing watching his every move carefully from the breath he took to the slightest movement he made. Itsy would be and appear completely still like a statue her breathing would be internal and only when needed and her eyes would stay locked on her target.- SenjuHaru: -Haru sighed again, most likely just to see the white fog poof from his mouth, as Itsy took position about 5 feet away. He slowly removed his hands from his pocket's and removed a kunai, his hand's shaking from the cold as he did so. A kunai regular kunai in his right hand, and Kunai wrapped in a flash bomb sat within his left hand as took his own positon. He slid his left foot behind his right in the snow, showing the bare dieing grass on the ground, his eye's still locked onto her's, waiting for the first move- ItsumoAi: -Itsy didn’t move a muscle as she saw him draw the kunai and her eyes quickly spotted the flash tag tied onto the kunai. Itsy guessed she was going to have to attack first since the kid was at least smart enough not to waste his energy on pointless attacks but what to use Itsy was not going to waste her chakra either. Itsy would hook her left hand pinky around one of the kunai on her leg and lift it out of its holster she would toss it across to her right hand and catch the tip in between her pointer and middle finger. As she demonstrated earlier her aim was spot on when throwing these as she had a lot of practice though she did miss on occasion when she wasn’t really trying she would quickly snap her arm back drawing only a tiny bit of chakra into her arm and fling it forward straight at his Head her blue eyes not moving from him the whole time she was doing this.- SenjuHaru: -His analytical eye's watching her movement's. Such obvious action's, no need to waste such time or chakra doing spectaticular dodge's. He tilted his head to the left, avoiding the kunai headed towards his head. He straitened his head up and whiped his arm back, tossing the kunai in his right hand towards Itsy's chest, at about 30 mph, reaching her in about three seconds. He quickly threw the kunai in his left hand towards the right side of her body, at about 35 mph, it reaching her in about two seconds, it being thrown faster than the other kunai. The regular kunai was aiming to impale her in her chest, minor to major bleeding if the kunai was pulled out, and most likely a few fractured rib's. The other kunai was the main attack, he would clasp his palms together in the snake handseal to activate the seal on the tag, looking to activate the flash bomb as soon as it got within 4 feet of her, looking to blind her and give him the advantage in this fight, closing his eye's as it went off. If the last attack connected he would he remove another kunai into his right hand and spring forward, the crunch of the snow singing out under his feet as he ran towards her. And if it missed .... he would also do that..- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would bring her left arm up to meet her right the second her kunai was thrown it wasn’t meant to hurt him only distract him she was in a mood to actually fight today and since no rules had been implemented about what could and could not be used itsy was going to go all out. quickly she would move her hands into a combination of seals: Horse->Snake->Ram->Monkey->Boar->Horse->Tiger and open her mouth breathing out he words- “Fire Release: Great Fireball” –The words would escape her mouth with the kunai two inches from her as a giant fire ball escapes her mouth and fly forward towards the kunai and Haru at a speed of 50mph, it would not destroy or melt the kunai but it would slow them down to the point Itsy could quickly catch them without taking any damage but as Haru charged at her the fire was going to be right in his face and would cause Extreme burns from head to toe if he did not move out of the way.- Outcome: Snow Storm Interups the spar and will be continued at another time. Category:Training Category:Battle